College, Work, and Other Troubles in the Life of Guang Hong Ji
by greater-unovan-area
Summary: When Guang Hong moves to America, how will the stress of balancing a relationship, school, and an athletic career effect him?
1. The Cup of China

Guang Hong ran down the hallway, racing to get to the rink before time was up. Though he wasn't skating today, he'd made a point to himself to be there. He desperately needed to be there. For personal reasons. It was the Cup of China, after all. It wasn't like he wasn't in the area. He had skated at this competition last year, but this year he had gone to Skate America and Skate Canada. He hadn't done particularly well this season, getting fourth at Skate America and placing bronze at Skate Canada. He was thankful that Yuri Plisetsky wasn't competing in any of the same competitions as him. He would have done even worse. Yuri was just too good of a skater.

Guang Hong made it into the rink just as Seung-gil was finishing up. He had made it. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he didn't let himself down. Guang Hong felt a hand ghost on his shoulder. He turned around to see Victor Nikiforov towering above him.

"Victor! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my Katsudon perform, of course. I could ask the same of you, though."

Guang Hong averted eye contact. "I was just in the area and wanted to make sure I saw the performances."

"Really? Because you're late. Two people have already completed their short programs."

"I know. The train station was really crowded and I had to wait an extra train."

Victor straightened up and walked away to where Yuuri was standing. He was performing last. Leo, Phichit, Seung-gil, Yuri, and Mickey were all competing at the Cup tonight as well. Guang Hong saw Victor and Yuuri touch foreheads and Guang Hong breathed a sad sigh.

He walked over to where Phichit was standing as Leo took the ice. Unfortunately for Phichit, Leo also took Guang Hong's attention.

Leo began his short program with two jumps almost immediately, and then another combination before the song was up. Leo's hair flowed around him as he danced in stark contrast to his costume hugging his skin.

Guang Hong knew he was staring. But this is what he was here for. He couldn't let this time go to waste. As Leo started into his final spin, Phichit finally got his attention. Guang Hong noticed that Phichit was holding his phone and blushed.

"Got a little crush, I see."

Guang Hong's face went even redder. "Um… no…?" Phichit looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "May… be?" Phichit narrowed his eyes. "Okay fine. Yes."

Leo skated over to the ice, heading to the kiss and cry where his coach was already seated. Guang Hong looked back to Phichit.

"Can you help me?"

"Well… since I already performed, I don't see why not." He smiled. Guang Hong knew Phichit wanted to do this, whether he'd admit to it or not. The pair started towards the kiss and cry where Leo was seated before the announcer's voice came through the loudspeaker.

"The score for Leo de la Iglesia is… 104.67! A new personal best!"

The crowd cheered, and Leo smiled. Guang Hong blushed, even at seeing such an action so small from so far a distance.

"Just so you know," Guang Hong said to Phichit, "I'm holding you to secrecy about this."

Phichit smirked. "Absolutely."

As Leo was about to leave the rink, Phichit yelled his name, and then hid. He turned around to see Guang Hong. Guang Hong waved as he continued walking towards Leo.

"Hi."

"Hey, Guang Hong. What brings you here?"

"I was… uh… in the area."

Leo looked away. "Oh. I'm happy you came."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Follow me! I want to talk to you!"

Guang Hong was pulled through the hallway by Leo, the two eventually ending up in the locker room, where Leo started to take off his skates.

"What is it you wanted to say to me?"

Leo froze and turned to Guang Hong, who was heavily blushing by this point. "I… uh… well."

Realization hit Guang Hong like a truck. He had played the scenario so many times in his head, but never considered the possibility that Leo might try to ask him out first. Why would he? That was a fantasy. But it was really happening.

Leo, still flustered, was grasping for words, but couldn't seem to find them. He blushed, causing Guang Hong's heart to flutter. On a whim, without warning, Guang Hong took Leo's face in his hands and pressed their lips together.

Leo's eyes widened and Guang Hong's squeezed shut, trying to feel Leo with all of his other senses instead. Guang Hong's hands moved from the sides of Leo's face to all around his head, brushing his neck and tousling his hair.

When Guang Hong finally pulled away, Leo looked shocked and euphoric at the same time. "So I take it you feel the same way?"

Guang Hong giggled. "If by 'the same way', you mena extremely attracted to you, then I would agree. So much."

"Come here," Leo said, opening his arms. Guang Hong dove into them, knocking the larger man back so that he was laying on his back on the bench.

"Leo…"

Leo pulled himself back to a sitting position, Guang Hong just inches away from him. Leo now put his hands on Guang Hong's face and pulled him into a kiss, more intense this time. Guang Hong was breathing heavily through his nose as he let his hands roam through Leo's hair. Leo dropped his hands from Guang Hong's face and rubbed his arms. Guang Hong's skin was warm, inviting.

Guang Hong roamed his hands down Leo's body, stopping at the base of his shirt, and lifting it up. Or, trying, at least, as Leo was still wearing a jacket. Guang Hong helped one arm out of the sleeve, then lifted the shirt over Leo's head, then pulled the other sleeve to get the t-shirt off, leaving Leo in an open jacket with no shirt underneath.

Leo tried to do the same to Guang Hong, but couldn't figure it out and was happy enough to take both Guang Hong's jacket and shirt off.

Guang Hong re-locked his lips with Leo and started letting his hands wander over Leo's muscled torso, Leo doing the same. Guang Hong ran his hands along Leo's sides, eventually stopping just above the waistband of his pants, hooking is fingers inside.

"Get a room."

Guang Hong opened his eyes and almost fell of the bench. Leo immediately let go of his shoulders, and Guang Hong did fall on the floor, his eyes right next to the shoes of none other than Seung-gil. Of course. No one else could possibly so deadpan in that situation.

Guang Hong blushed. "Sorry you had to see that. We shouldn't have been… that wasn't supposed to be… uh… that… private… apologies."

Seung-gil stared at Guang Hong, shirtless and on the verge of tears on the ground. "Are you trying to keep this secret or something? Because you seem like you were trying to get caught."

Leo responded, gathering his composure. And his shirt. "Secret, please. At least for now. That… wasn't for your eyes. Sorry. Seung-gil. I'm sorry."

"Fine. I don't talk to the others anyway. Bye."

Seung-gil walked away, leaving Guang Hong to hurriedly get his shirt back on, shivering in the cold. Leo put his shirt back on, too, much to Guang Hong's internal dismay.

"Guang Hong?" Leo extended his hand to Guang Hong, who was now zipping up his jacket. "Would you like to go on a date with me after the Cup of China? We could go back to America."

Guang Hong's eyes opened wide. "I'd love that, Leo. I was thinking of moving to Philadelphia, anyway. I got into the University of Pennsylvania and I've been wanting to go abroad for something other than a competition for a while now. Maybe you could help me move? I wasn't planning on moving until summer, but I can go now." Guang Hong smiled. "If that's okay."

"Guang Hong! That's great! I'd be barely an hour's train ride away from you!"

Leo pulled Guang Hong into a hug. Guang Hong brushed the top of his head on Leo's shoulder. It was comfy. It fit, almost perfectly.

"C'mon. Let's head back to the rink before we have another Seung-gil incident."

A faint voice called out from behind a row of lockers. "I'm still here, you know."

Guang Hong left the room, followed by Leo. When they reached the rink again, Yuuri was in the middle of his performance. Phichit, who was cheering on his friend from the sidelines, immediately stopped and ran over to Guang Hong.

"Ow-hay id-day it-ay o-gay?"

Guang Hong smiled. "It went _o-gay_."

Phichit squealed. "There was just a little mishap."

"Guang Hong. Tell me. What went wrong."

"It was Seung-gil related."

Phichit frowned. "What did that idiot do now?"

"He… uh… walked on Leo and I making out with our shirts off."

Phichit's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. "What? Was he like 'beep-boop I am a robot with no emotions and would appreciate it if you humans could cease emoting beep-boop'."

"He told us to get a room."

Phichit burst out laughing again. "First innocent little Guang Hong is making out with someone. In public. Shirtless. And then 'Seung-gil: Artificial Intelligence' actually has a sense of humor? You must be making this up!"

"Ask Leo." Guang Hong laughed. "Or Seung-gil."

"Where's Seung-gil? I feel like you and Leo would have decided on a story."

"Men's locker room."

Phichit ran off very quickly as Yuuri finished his program and headed to the kiss and cry with Victor. Knowing them, Victor was going to kiss and Yuuri was going to cry. They took the name quite literally.

"And the short program score for Yuuri Katsuki is… 101.32! That puts him in second place going into the free skate, with Leo de la Iglesia in first!"

Leo smiled bright. Guang Hong couldn't help it. He leaned up and pecked him on the lips, startling Leo out of his daze. Leo pulled him back. The crowd gasped.

From the kiss and cry, Victor started crying tears joy while Yuuri cheered. They had had their first kiss at last year's Cup of China.

The announcer's voice came over the loudspeaker again. "Looks like Beijing is the new city of love! Who's next for next year?" He laughed at his own joke.

Leo and Guang Hong still hadn't stopped their kiss when Phichit came running back into the rink. "GUANG HONG YOU DIDN'T LIE TO me…" He stood there frozen for a second before squealing at the top of his voice. "OH MY GOD YES! GO! YES! YES!"

Guang Hong broke away and started laughing at Phichit, who was having a mini panic attack on the floor. Leo began to laugh, too.

Guang Hong leaned close to Leo's ear. "When are you flying back to America? I'll go with you."

"A week from tomorrow. Maybe we could sightsee around China until then."

Guang Hong nodded. "That would be great."

"Pick me up from the hotel tomorrow?"

"Love to."

Guang Hong left the rink, holding his hand to the lips that were just pressed against Leo's. He decided to send Leo a text. _See you tomorrow_.


	2. Moving Day

Guang Hong had had one of the best weeks of his life. Leo was there. They spent almost every minute together, and even had a few sleepovers. Guang Hong wished they hadn't slept at their sleepovers, but it they were at his parents' house, and Guang Hong just didn't feel right about it.

Somehow Guang Hong's parents hadn't caught on yet, and he was kind of okay with that. They, fortunately, didn't see the kiss, as they only watch competitions that Guang Hong competes in. He didn't know if he was ready for them to know if he was gay. Or if he was ready for them to know that he was dating. He definitely wasn't ready for them to know he had a boyfriend.

The week was up, though. He was finally doing it. Moving to America. It was going to be so exciting. And Leo would be there, too. He couldn't wait. They were going to be on the same flight, too. Leo was going to house Guang Hong until he could move into his apartment. He had reserved to rent it starting in July, but it was still early November. Not that Guang Hong was complaining. He would be living with Leo for months!

Speaking of which, Leo should be swinging by to pick him up any minute now. Guang Hong was sitting on his luggage right next to his door, caught up in goodbyes from his parents, who were excited to see him going to college in the United States. They thought it would be a good experience to study abroad.

Guang Hong got one last hug from his mom as he heard a knock on the door. It was Leo, of course. The two had decided to walk to the airport and maybe spend some time there after going through customs. Guang Hong, of course, was very excited.

"You have your student visa, right?" Leo asked, making sure so that Guang Hong could get into the country.

"I… uh… actually got a green card. I'm planning on staying. For a while."

Leo smiled. "That's great, Guang Hong! Let's go, then!"

Guang Hong followed his boyfriend. Leo walked slowly down the hallway, past apartments that Guang Hong had seen almost every day, but now wouldn't see again for years. It was scary, yet exhilarating.

Guang Hong found himself being silent, and tried to break that streak. "How did you sleep, Leo?"

"Fine. I was really excited to get back home." Leo turned to Guang Hong. "How are _you_ feeling, though. Leaving home is tough. And I only moved to another city. I can't imagine the stress of moving to another country. I'm happy you're going through with this, though."

"I'm really happy, too, Leo. And it's not as stressful now that I know that I'm going to have someone to show me around."

The pair had now left the apartment building and walked towards the nearby Beijing Capital International Airport. Guang Hong could feel his excitement building as the airport came into view. He had left the country before, but never for longer than about a week. Now he was going for years. Years! He couldn't believe it!

The sliding doors opened for them as they walked into the airport and headed straight to check in their baggage. After doing that and getting through customs, with more than a few people recognizing them along the way.

Guang Hong decided that he was hungry, so the two sat down for dinner before their flight in a few hours. There was an American-style diner that Leo wanted to try 'to see the accuracy', and Guang Hong obliged, as he needed to get used to American food. It was very different than the Chinese food he was used to. Even the American food they had in China had its own little flair- it wasn't exactly authentic.

Leo had warned him about how you had to be careful of Chinese food in America, as most of it was extremely Americanized. Guang Hong supposed he wouldn't mind, but hadn't tried it, so how would he know.

Leo ordered the bacon-cheeseburger, and Guang Hong ordered the bacon-cheddar omelette with a side of biscuits and cinnamon butter.  
"I'm so excited to show you around New York! You'll love it!"

"The city that never sleeps, huh? Do you live near Central Park?"

Leo started laughing. "Central Manhattan? I could never afford that! I live in Queens, but we can always go to Manhattan whenever you want. It's just a few minutes on the subway. Speaking of which, we're going to have to get you an unlimited pass."

"Sounds fun?"

Leo laughed. "It only takes about five minutes. It's just a monthly charge, but it's pretty cheap if you use the subway often, which we probably will. I don't have a car, so it's not like we can drive."

"You don't drive?" Guang Hong looked at Leo with mild confusion. "Even I drive, Leo. And I'm like, a year younger than you are."

"It's pointless to drive in the city. There's so many people. I do have a license, though. I grew up in Massachusetts, where we actually had reason to drive."

"Massachusetts?" Guang Hong giggled. "That's a mouthful. How close is that to the city?"

"About an hour and a half's drive." Leo smiled. "I'm not that far from where I grew up." Guang Hong smirked. "That doesn't mean we're going to go annoy my parents every day, though. You don't need to hear all the stories about when I was younger."

"Fine." A waitress came to set their food in front of them. Leo took one bite of his meal and grimaced. "What's wrong?"

Leo swallowed it, heavily. "Not… authentic."

Guang Hong spread cinnamon butter on his biscuit before taking a bite. "I think it's pretty good, Leo."

Leo smiled. "As long as you like it. I'm content just eating the fries."

As Guang Hong finished up eating, their gate was called to be boarding in fifteen minutes. "We better head over there."

Leo nodded in agreement, and walked over to the gate, holding hands with Guang Hong. "I'm so excited, Guang Hong. You don't even know how long I've waited for this."

Guang Hong smiled and pecked Leo's cheek. Leo went red. He was still blushing as they got in line to go on their plane.

Guang Hong slept for most of the plane ride, only being awake for take-off, landing, and a few bathroom breaks. Before he knew it, the captain's voice came through the PA to tell the passengers that they had successfully landed at Newark International Airport.

Guang Hong laughed. "Isn't it New _York_?"

"Guang Hong… Newark is a major airport in New Jersey. It's close to New York. They're different, though."

Guang Hong looked sheepish. "Oh… Wait! If we're in New Jersey, how are we getting to New York?"

Leo smiled. "My mom's here to pick us up. You get to meet her. She can be a bit… much, though."

"You've met my parents, Leo. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Leo smiled. As they got off the plane, they had to separate into two different lines, one for US citizens and another for non-citizens. Guang Hong, of course, wasn't a citizen, but Leo was.

As Guang Hong reached the customs lady, she had already begun asking questions. "Name?"

"Guang Hong Ji."

"Where are you from, Guang Hong?"

"China. Beijing, China."

"Why are you coming to the United States?"

"College."

"Do you have a student visa?"

"I have a green card."

"May I see it?"

Guang Hong rummaged in his backpack and grabbed his card, passing it to the customs officer. She examined it before handing it back.

"Do you have your passport?"

Guang Hong handed her his passport. She stamped it and handed it back. "Welcome to the United States of America."

Guang Hong smiled and ran to baggage claim, where Leo was waiting with both of their bags. "I hope customs wasn't too bad?"

Guang Hong shook his head. "It was fine. Let's go. I want to get to your apartment so I can sleep some more."

Leo tilted Guang Hong's head up and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Just so you know, I already told my mom about us."

"Oh… sorry I didn't tell my parents."

"You'll tell them when you're ready."

Guang Hong gave Leo a soft smile before taking his hand and leading him through the airport. "Hey! Guang Hong! Have you ever tried Dunkin' Donuts?"

Guang Hong shook his head. "What is it?"

"It's a donut shop. They have one in the airport. C'mon. I need a coffee anyway."

Guang Hong was now being led by Leo to a small shop with a bright pink and orange sign. He heard Leo ask for a small Americana and decided to ask for the same thing… and a donut.

Guang Hong hastily ate the donut, restoring quite a bit of his energy. Leo tapped him on the shoulder. "My mom's here. We should go."

They walked through the airport until they found Leo's mom. She immediately ran to hug Leo. "Leo! So good to see you! How's my little lion doing?"

"Mom… I-"

"And such a handsome boyfriend! What did you have to do to get this one?" she laughed. "I'm kidding!"

Guang Hong smiled nervously. "Hello, Mrs. de la-"

"No! Call me Lydia. Please. You're family now."

"Thank you… Lydia."

Lydia broke her hug with Leo to beckon to the two to follow her. "I'm parked this way."

As they approached the car, Leo got in the passenger seat, leaving the back for Guang Hong. Guang Hong didn't mind, though. He knew Leo probably wanted to catch up with his mom. He got out his phone to text his own mother.

 _Made it to America safely. In the car with Mrs. de la Iglesia._

Guang Hong put his phone down to look out the window. He could see New York from here, and frankly, he found it breathtaking.

"So, Guang Hong." It was Lydia. "How did you meet my little lion?"

"Well, it was over a year ago now, after my senior debut. We met at the 2016 Skate America. We got to know each other better over skype."

"How romantic."

Guang Hong blushed. Leo's mom drove aggressively, so it didn't take too long to get to Leo's apartment.

"Here we are! Bye sweetie! Bye Guang Hong!"

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Lydia! Thank you!"

"It's no problem. Text me soon, Leo!"

She drove off, leaving Leo and Guang Hong alone. Leo smiled. "I've wanted to do this since we've landed."

He pulled Guang Hong in and the two shared a deep kiss.

"I'll ask the guy in the lobby to bring up our bags. I wanted to do this."

Leo lifted Guang Hong up bridal style, and did what he said, asking the fancily-dressed man to bring up their bags. Leo got in the elevator and went up to the ninth floor. He fumbled with his keys for a minute before inserting them into the lock and stepping inside, Guang Hong still in his arms, laughing. Leo walked over to the couch and set Guang Hong down, sitting down next to him.

"I'M HERE!" Guang Hong screamed, the excitement of the situation finally catching up to him. "I'M HERE! IN NEW YORK! WITH MY BOYFRIEND! IN HIS APARTMENT!"

Leo blushed, and Guang Hong pulled him into a hug.


	3. First Date

Guang Hong had now been living with Leo for almost a week. He loved it. Waking up, getting out of bed, and having his boyfriend make him some tea. Or breakfast. He was a really good cook. Guang Hong was very happy being pampered in America. Especially by Leo. Guang Hong, in the six days that he'd been in America, had only left the apartment building twice. That was going to change tonight, though. He and Leo were going on their first official date. It was late, but Leo wanted Guang Hong to adjust to being in a different country first. Living in a different house. Waking up without his parents there.

They were going to a place called Rice to Riches, which Leo claimed had the best rice pudding in the world. Guang Hong was excited, not just to try the restaurant, but also for his first date with Leo. His first date. Ever. With anybody. Guang Hong had never had a boyfriend.

Guang Hong shuffled out of his room, and Leo was already in the kitchen. He was definitely more of a morning person.

"Morning, baby." Guang Hong just grumbled. He sat at the counter as Leo planted a kiss on his squished-up cheek. "You're so cute when you've just woken up."

"Breakfast."

Leo put a cup of peppermint tea in front of Guang Hong, who started to sip it. "I'm making a Mexican-style omelette today." Guang Hong looked up. "It has colby jack cheese, black beans, avocado, onion, tomato, and cilantro. Topped with pico de gallo."

"Pico de gallo?"

"It's like salsa."

Guang Hong put his head back down. "Almost done?"

"Yes, baby." Leo only called Guang Hong 'baby' in the mornings, as that's when he needed to be taken care of and acted like a big baby. Leo took a big sip of coffee. "We're going to be close to Chinatown today. Do you want to visit?"

"There's a Chinatown?"

"Yeah. It's just a few blocks away from where we're going. Again, do you want to visit?"

Guang Hong smiled. "Yes. I'd love to."

Leo smiled as he got the omelettes off the stove and put them on plates. He sat down across from Guang Hong and began to eat. Guang Hong cut a piece and put it into his mouth. "Mmmmmmm…"

"Good?"

"Yeah. I love the Picoo de Gallo."

"Pico."

Guang Hong blushed. "Oh. Sorry. I don't speak Spanish."

"It's okay. Just eat. You need it."

Guang Hong began shoveling the omelette into his mouth, finishing before Leo, even.

"They announced who made the Grand Prix final today."

"Oh? Did you make it?"

Leo smiled. "Yeah! Thanks to you being there at the Cup of China!"

Guang Hong smiled. "Congratulations! Where is it this year? We have to go together."

"It's not that far. Toronto."

"Ugh isn't that where JJ's from?"

"No. JJ lives in Quebec. Not even the same province."

"That's good. Who else made it?"

"Well myself, Victor, Yuuri, Yuri, Phichit, and Seung-gil."

"No JJ?"

"No. He slipped up at the Rostelecom, remember?"

Guang Hong laughed. He was so proud of his Leo, making it to the final. "It's next week, but we can drive up in less than a day, so no need to rush. Let's just focus on us for now. I'm not going to win the final anyway."

"Don't say that. You can do whatever you put your mind to."

"Win? Against Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, _and_ Yuri Plisetsky? No, I really can't do that. I'm not even going to bother to practice."

"Leooooooooooo…"

"Still tired, baby?"

"Stop calling me baby…"

Guang Hong, as if to emphasize this point, put his teddy bear down and got up. He stretched his arms before sitting down in front of the TV.

"What shows do you have here?"

"I have cable so-"

"No. Not what channels. What _shows_? I'm sure it's really different than what I'm used to."

Leo sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend. "What kind of shows do you like?"

"Cartoons."

Leo turned on On Demand and searched for Cartoon Network. "Pick something from here."

Guang Hong scrolled down, stopping when he got to something called _Teen Titans Go!_ He was about to click on it when Leo stopped him. "NO! Anything but that! Please! Here. Give me the remote. We're going to put on something good."

Guang Hong cuddled against Leo for a while, and they eventually decided on watching older cartoons together. Guang Hong said he was in a superhero mood, so they watched the original _Teen Titans_. Guang Hong decided his favorite was Starfire. Leo figured as much. They were very similar.

"I should probably get showered for later."

Guang Hong perked up. "Why didn't you shower last night?"

"I'm not a night showerer. Something you'll hopefully come to know about me, I tend to sweat when I sleep."

Guang Hong grimaced, and Leo gave a faint smile in return. "Well, I got showered last night, so all I have to do is put clothes on."

Leo wandered off towards the bathroom. "Keep it casual, okay?"

"OKAY!"

Guang Hong wandered off to his room to get dressed. Since Leo had said to stay casual, he decided on a pair of distressed jeans and a layered t-shirt combo, a pale blue long-sleeve under his black t-shirt that had a rainbow heart on it that read 'It's okay to be gay'. Leo had gotten for him on their second day. Guang Hong loved the shirt, and decided that today would be the perfect time to wear it.

After finally getting dressed, Guang Hong heard a knock on the door. He opened it to Leo standing in just a towel. "I wanted to see what you dressed in before I picked out my clothes."

Guang Hong blushed. "Okay. Can you… um… get dressed… please." He tried to keep his focus on Leo's face, but failed pretty quickly, though he limited himself to looking at Leo's abs.

Leo smiled and walked away to his room, and Guang Hong threw an oversized, unzipped hoodie on over his t-shirts.

Leo walked back into his room a few minutes later dressed in black jeans and a red v-neck with a jacket over them.

"Wow, Leo. You look really good."

"Same goes for you. Ready to go?"

Guang Hong nodded and took Leo's hand. It would be his second time taking the subway today. Guang Hong hadn't decided yet whether he liked it or not. It was fun being taken around by Leo, but it was… dirty.

The bitter November wind whirled around Leo and Guang Hong as they made their way to the subway station, but underground, it was warm. They had to take the M train to Bleecker Street and then the 4, 5, or 6 train to Spring Street. Leo had told Guang Hong, as he was better with directions.

After what felt like forever, the M train pulled into the station, and Leo and Guang Hong both got on. Guang Hong rode the train with his head planted on Leo's shoulder. Leo decided to stroke Guang Hong's hair, running it through his fingers. Guang Hong liked the feeling.

Suddenly Guang Hong's phone buzzed. He checked to see who it was. Phichit. He picked up. "Hi."

"Hey! Sorry I haven't called earlier. Training, you know?"

"Why are you calling me exactly?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're doing okay in the states."

"Yeah. It's been great. Living with Leo."

"You posted yesterday that your first date is today. How is it going?"

Phichit squealed. Of course he just called to talk about someone else's love life. "It's fine. We're on the train right now. On the way to the restaurant."

"Does he kiss well?"

"Phichit!"

"Sorry, sorry. Does he have any… kinks?"

"PHICHIT!"

Guang Hong hung up, a bit annoyed. Phichit could be a bit much sometimes. He just liked to gossip. A lot. Guang Hong wondered if he'd tried to get any info out of Leo. If he'd _gotten_ any information out of Leo. Probably not.

Guang Hong went back to resting his head on Leo's shoulder. Leo whispered. "Your hair is so cute. And soft. Just like you."

Guang Hong smiled. "Your hair is pretty, too." He reached up to twirl a strand of Leo's long hair on his index finger. It was almost slippery. "How much conditioner do you use?"

Leo blushed. "A lot. It takes effort to get this hot for my boyfriend."

Guang Hong giggled. "You have no idea how hot you are."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." As if to emphasize, Guang Hong gave a long kiss to the side of Leo's neck. He smiled when he pulled away, and Leo cupped his face in his hands.

Suddenly Guang Hong felt a bright light in his eye, and whipped toward the source. Some girl was taking a picture.

Leo noticed, too. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Sorry," the girl replied, "I'm… a really big fan of yours and wanted to have proof I was in the same train car as both Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji."

Leo frowned. "So you got the photo of us after we kissed?"

"Sorry."

Guang Hong blushed. "Could you please delete that? It's kind of a private thing that we don't want pictures of."

The girl obliged, deleting the photos. Leo and Guang Hong moved down to the opposite side of the train car. Guang Hong began to nuzzle Leo's cheeks.

"Almost there?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

When they finally reached the changeover station, Leo rushed Guang Hong out of the car. They only had to wait a few minutes for the next train. Guang Hong stayed up this time, as they were going a very short distance.

After exiting the train and, subsequently, the station, Guang Hong and Leo made their way to the rice pudding restaurant. Leo held the door for Guang Hong.

"I know what I want."

"I don't. I've never been here, Leo."

"I know, I know. Take your time."

Guang Hong scanned the menu until he chose what he thought would be best. He walked up to the counter, Leo in tow. "Can I get an epic-sized raspberry statement, please?"

"And I'll take an epic "oreo"gasm, please."

Guang Hong stepped aside as Leo got out his wallet. He had insisted on paying, and who was Guang Hong to turn down a free meal? Especially if Leo was paying.

They got their pudding and sat down. Leo ate his quickly, though Guang Hong ate slower, savoring each bite of the creamy pudding. "How's that oreo-gasm?"

Leo laughed. "It's so good."

Leo had pretty much finished within a few minutes, and got out his phone to take pictures of Guang Hong while he ate. "Leo…"

"Aww but you're so cute when you eat. I just have to take a few photos to remember our first date."

After Guang Hong finished eating, the two went for a brief walk around Chinatown. For Guang Hong, it was definitely a do again. Even just wandering around, it was a lovely place.

On the train ride back, Guang Hong again rested his head on Leo's shoulder, but instead of stroking his hair, Leo rested his head on Guang Hong's.

Leo turned his head to nuzzle the top of Guang Hong's. "You're so cute when you're cuddly."


End file.
